Garrett and Bella Love Story
by Lazy wolf with blue eyes
Summary: The Cullens left Bella the day after Bella's birthday and Jasper tried to bite Bella because of all the blood lust he felt from his adopted family when Bella got a paper cut. Bella and Garrett meet and find out they are mates and everything.
1. Summery and Character Profiles

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Garrett and Bella *Love Story* Summery and Character Profiles**

**Summery:**

The Cullens left Bella the day after Bella's birthday and Jasper tried to bite Bella because of all the blood lust he felt from his adopted family when Bella got a paper cut. Bella and Garrett meet and find out they are mates and everything.

**Bella's P.O.V**

My name is Isabella, but call me Bella and not Isabella. I hate my full first name. I am 21 years old. I used to hang out with vampires until my 21st birthday when Jasper tried to bite me due to the fact that I got a paper cut from the gift wrap.

I tried to talk to Jasper after it happened but he wouldn't listen to me. So, after a week of staying in the house with my father I decided to go to a move to a new part of Washington for a new, fresh start. So I wrote a letter and the called my father to let him know what I was going to do.

**Garrett's P.O.V**

My name is Garrett, I am a vampire. I am 21 years old in human years. I live in Seattle, Washington because of the clouds and everything. I am single. I was part of the southern vampire wars at that time Jasper was the major of the army Maria created and Peter was the general and I was the third in command.

**Character Profiles:**

_Alice – vampire, pixie like, 17 years old, daughter of Carlisle and Esme, sister of Emmett, twin sister of Edward, adopted sister of Rosalie and Jasper, girlfriend of Jasper, golden eyes._

_Carlisle – vampire, doctor, 23 years old, father of Edward, Alice and Emmett, adopted father of Rosalie and Jasper, husband of Esme, golden eyes._

_Edward – vampire, 17 years old, son of Carlisle and Esme, twin brother of Alice, brother of Emmett, adopted brother of Rosalie and Jasper, golden eyes._

_Emmett – vampire, 19 years old, son of Carlisle and Esme, brother of Alice and Edward, adopted brother of Rosalie and Jasper, boyfriend of Rosalie, golden eyes._

_Esme – vampire, 26 years old, stay at home mother and wife, mother of Alice, Edward and Emmett, adopted mother of Rosalie and Jasper, wife of Carlisle, golden eyes. _

_Rosalie – vampire, 19 years old, adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme, adopted sister of Jasper, Alice, Edward and Emmett, girlfriend of Emmett, golden eyes._

_Jasper – vampire, 20 years old, alter ego: Major, adopted son of Carlisle and Esme, adopted brother of Alice, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, boyfriend of Alice(for now), golden eyes(for now)._

_Peter – vampire, 21 years old, alter ego: General, brother by venom of Jasper, single, red eyes._

_Garrett – vampire, 21 years old, single, red eyes._

_Bella – human(for now), human eye color(for now) chocolate brown, 21 years old, vampire(later on), vampire eye color(later on) red eyes._

_**Maybe in this story:**_

_Aro – vampire, 34 years old, Volturi leader, younger brother of Caius and Marcus, red eyes._

_Caius – vampire, 36 years old, Volturi leader, older brother of Aro, younger brother of Marcus, red eyes._

_Marcus – vampire, 38 years old, Volturi leader, older brother of Caius and Aro, red eyes._

_Felix – vampire, 19 years old, Volturi guard, red eyes._

_Demetri – vampire, 18 years old, Volturi guard, red eyes._

_Alec – vampire, 15 years old, twin brother of Jane, Volturi guard, red eyes._

_Jane – vampire, 15 years old, twin sister of Alec, Volturi guard, red eyes._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Garrett and Bella *Love Story* Chapter 1**

**~At the Cullens on Bella's birthday~**

Bella cuts herself on wrapping paper and a small bit of blood drops to the ground. The Cullens smell how good her blood is. Jasper act first due to the fact he feels the blood lust from his adopted family, but Carlisle stands in front of him.

Alice moves and puts her hands on his face and says "It's just a little….blood."

"Edward, Emmett take Jasper outside." Carlisle said.

Edward and Emmett take Jasper outside with Alice, Rosalie and Esme while Carlisle fixes Bella's paper cut.

"Well that is one way to clear a room." Bella said.

"Yeah." Carlisle said while wrapping a band aid around her finger.

"How are you not effective by the smell of blood?" Bella asked.

"It's not that I am not effective by blood, 'cause I am well not like everyone else. It's due to years of partice(sp?)." Carlisle said.

Bella looks at the band aid and looks up at Carlisle and said "Can I talk to Jasper?"

"Sure if you want to." Carlisle said.

He led her outside where the rest of the family is after burning the paper towel Bella used.

The rest of the family looked up just as Bella and Carlisle walked out of the house. Bella looked at Jasper then walked over to him.

"Jasper, can we talk?" Bella asked.

Jasper just nodded his head and lead her out to the woods so they can talk alone. He turned towards her and waited for her to speak.

"Look, Jasper I know that you think it is your fault that you tried to bite me. But the truth is that you felt the blood lust of your family." Bella said.

Jasper just looked at her then turned away, not listening to her.

"Fine, walk away Jasper. Don't think I will forgive you easily, because I won't. Tell Alice not to look into my future." Bella said.

Jasper stopped still facing away from her and said "I understand, Bella."

Just as he started to walk away, Bella said "One more thing before you leave. Alice has been cheating on you with your adopted brother."

He turned and looked at Bella and said "Which brother?"

"Edward." Was all that Bella said then she just walked away.

Jasper walked back to his family.

_**~With the rest of the Cullens~**_

Jasper walked up and looked at Edward then Alice and felt their feelings towards each other.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, just thinking to myself." Jasper said.

"We should leave." Rosalie said.

"Agreed." The Cullens all agree.

They all walk inside and pack up everything they need or want to take then they left.

_**~*~*Next day*~*~**_

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

Last night was terribly horrible so when I came home last night I took a bath and tried to forget what happened last night. I went to bed and now I am awake and deciding what to wear today. So I just picked out a pair of blue jeans and a button down shirt along with a pair of boots that Charlie bought me when I came to live her.

After I got dressed I walked downstairs were my father is. He looked up when I came down and I sat down next to him.

"Good morning, Bells." Charlie said.

"Morning, dad." I answered back.

"What are you doing today?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing, just staying home and do some laundry for a while then I might just take a walk, why?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just Saturday. I thought you would be hanging out with the Cullens or something." Charlie said.

"Nah, they all left last night after the party." Bella said.

"I see and are you sad that they left?" Charlie asked.

"Truth be told, no I am not sad that they left. I am just sad that Jasper didn't listen to me is all." I said.

Charlie just nodded his head then said "Well I am going fishing today with Billy and Harry."

I nodded and went to start the laundry just as he left to go fishing. After a while of doing the laundry and most of it was done. I decide to go take a walk.

_**~*~*~*~*~A week later~*~*~*~*~**_

_***Still Bella's P.O.V***_

I decided that it's been a week since the fucking Cullens left and I thought to myself that it was time to move to a new part of Washington to start a fresh start. So I took out a piece of paper and wrote Charlie a quick note that said 'Dad, I have decided to move out and to Seattle to start fresh. I will stay in touch with you and everything. Forgive me about this being so sudden.'

_Start phone convsation between Charlie and Bella:_

_Bella called Charlie was waiting for him to answer his phone but it went to voice mail._

"_Hey dad, it's Bella I am just calling to tell you that I have decided to move out and to Seattle to start fresh and forget the freaking Cullens. I will stay in touch with you and everything. Forgive me about this being so sudden, but I need to move out and move on and forget the Cullens. I love you dad. Bye."_

_Then Bella hung up the phone and signed the letter and put it on the fridge with a magnet and when to pack._

**Jasper's P.O.V**

After a day after Bella's 21st birthday we left her. I remember that day differently. It was the day Bella told me that Alice was cheating on me with Edward. I looked at them and felt their fucking feelings towards each other. I stood up and said "I am going hunting."

They all nodded their heads and I took off to hunt.

**No-one's P.O.V**

Alice looked after Jasper and then looked at everyone. She said "Ed, what was he thinking?"

"Something about what Bella told him." Edward said.

"Do you know what Bella told him?" Carlisle asked.

Edward looked at Alice then said "Yes, I know what Bella said to him and she said and I quote 'Alice is cheating on you with your own adopted brother' and he said 'which one?'"

Alice gasped and know everything that Bella told Jasper and how he acted when he come back from talking from her.

"No, he can't know that, can he?" Alice asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle asked.

Edward sighed and said "Alice and I are mates and we have been together. Bella figured it out and told Jasper everything."

"Oh, okay but why would you two lie about that to Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"It's because Jasper and I have been together since the day I found him. I know that he was or is a major of the southern vampire wars." Alice said.

"So we lied about not being together. And somehow Bella knew and she told Jasper about it." Edward said.

Jasper walked in and said "she also told Alice not to look into her future or when they meet again she will kill her. Not that I blame her for it either."

_**~*~*With Bella*~*~**_

_**What will happened next?**_

_**Will Bella get turned into a vampire before meeting Garrett?**_

_**What should Bella's power or powers be?**_

_**Stay tuned into find out what happens.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Garrett and Bella *Love Story* Chapter 2**

_**~*~*With Bella*~*~**_

Bella is driving to Seattle to start and fresh start. Once she got to Seattle she drove to a huge house she bought the week she stayed with her father. She pulled into the driveway and parked, she got out of the truck and looked at the house and thought to herself that it is good.

**Garrett's P.O.V**

I finished hunting and I was head home. When I got home I saw that the driveway next door has a dodge ram 2013 in it. So I stood on my porch and watched to see who comes out of the house. Suddenly, a female walked out of the house and over to the truck. I watched her try to get a television out of the truck. I noticed that she couldn't do it.

So I walked over to her and asked "Do you need help?"

She jumped I noticed that I must have scared her. She turned around and saw me and asked me "Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked do you need any help?" I asked.

"Sure, I can get the television." Bella said.

"Okay, I will get it for you." I said.

"Thanks, by the way I am Isabella but please call me Bella." Bella told me.

"Okay, Bella. I am Garrett." I said.

I picked up the television and said "Where do you want this?"

"Follow me and I will show you." Bella said.

I followed her into her house and she points to the living room. I looked at her and asked "Do you have somewhere to put the television?"

"Yeah, I do but it's not set up yet." Bella said.

"Okay, do you need help setting up your television?" I asked.

"Yes, please. The enterament(sp?) system right over there." Bella said and points to the enterament system.

I nodded and walked over to it and unpack it and set it up for her.

"I will finish unloading my truck. I will come and check on you." Bella said.

I nodded and she walked out to her truck to unload her truck. I started to put the television stand together.

**No-one's P.O.V**

Bella walked back inside after she finished unloading her truck. She walked over to where Garrett is and see how he was doing.

Garrett was almost done with putting her enteratment(sp?) system together. So Bella walked over to him and asked "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure. What do you have?" Garrett asked.

"Well, I have water, whisky and soda." Bella said.

"I will have some whisky please." Garrett said.

"Okay." Bella said then went to get him some whisky.

She bang back a glass of whisky to Garrett and holds it out for him.

"Thanks." Garrett said.

"Your welcome. How is it going?" Bella asked.

"Almost done." Garrett said.

"Okay, thanks." Bella said.

"Your welcome." Garrett said.

Then he went back to work.

_**~*~*~1 hour later~*~*~**_

Garrett finished putting her stand together and looked at Bella. She looked back at him and said "What?"

"How does it look?" Garrett asked.

"It looks great thanks again." Bella said.

He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"Well I should get going. It's getting late." He said.

"Okay, see you around." Bella said.

Bella walked Garrett to the door and opened it for him and he walked out and said "Bye Bella."

With that Bella shut the door and went upstairs and took a shower and got ready for bed.

**Garrett's P.O.V**

After I left Bella's house I went hunting real quick then I went home and took a shower. And I got dressed then l called Jasper to see what he is doing.

_Start phone call between Garrett and Jasper:_

"_Hello?" Jasper said as he answered the phone._

"_Hey Major, how's it going?" Garrett said._

"_It's not going to great Garrett." Jasper said._

"_Why what's wrong?" Garrett asked._

"_Remember when I told you what happened that day in Forks at my old house?" Jasper asked._

"_That day? Oh you mean that Bella girl's birthday?" Garrett asked._

"_Yeah, that is the day that I found out the Alice was cheating on me with Edward." Jasper said._

"_Why don't you come and visit me if you want to that is." Garrett said._

"_Yeah, I just might. Anyways, the reason it isn't going to good because of Edward's and Alice's fucking feelings." Jasper said._

"_Come and visit to get away from that and everything." Garrett said._

"_Okay I will come and visit in a week." Jasper said._

"_Okay, see you thin oh when you get here there is someone I want you to meet." Garrett said._

"_Okay see you in a week." Jasper said._

"_Okay see you then. Bye." Garrett said._

_They both hung up the phone._

_End of phone call between Garrett and Jasper._

_**~*With the Cullens*~**_

Jasper hung up the phone and looked at it. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Alice all walked in and looked at Jasper.

He looked up and saw his family and he said "What?"

"Why did I just have a vision of you leaving for a year, Jasper?" Alice asked.

"I am going to visit an old friend of mine. Is that a fucking problem?" Jasper asked.

"No, but I, I mean we want to know why you are leaving though." Esme asked.

"Ask Edward and Alice. Even though you already know about them being together and fucking each other none stop. It's getting on my fucking nerves." Jasper said.

"Okay, I understand. But try to keep in touch." Carlisle said.

Jasper turned to walk upstairs and mumbles under his breath "Not likely"

_**How will Bella react to seeing Jasper?**_

_**When will Bella get changed into a vampire?**_

_**What power(s) should Bella have?**_

_**Ideas needed for Bella's power(s)?**_

_**Stay tuned into find out.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. **** I don't own Twilight. Just the story line.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Garrett and Bella *Love Story* Chapter 3**

Jasper turned to walk upstairs and mumbles under his breath "Not likely" then he walked upstairs to pack some things he will need.

_**~With Bella~**_

Bella decided to go for a walk, she walked to the park through the woods. While she was in the woods she gets attacked by something she doesn't know what it was.

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

I went to walk to the park, so I decided to go through the woods when something attacked me from out of nowhere. Suddenly, I was laying on my back on the ground and I looked up and saw that there was a vampire sitting on me.

"Don't scream, I will make you a vampire if you want." _The vampire said._

I just nodded my head unsure I could open my mouth to tell her that I wanted to become a vampire. So she sank her teeth into my skin and I felt like I was on fire but I didn't scream. The vampire who bit me started to run away leaving me alone. So I just closed my eyes and tried very hard not to scream out in pain.

_**Garrett's P.O.V**_

I decided to go over to Bella's house to see if she wanted to hang out with me. Once I got to her house I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer the door. I waited 15 minutes for her to answer the door, but she didn't answer the door. I walked off thinking to myself 'Bella must be out at the park or something.' So I will go look for her.

I walked to the park. Once I got to the park I looked around to see if she was there. I saw that she wasn't there so I walked off in look for Bella.

_**~*~3 days later~*~**_

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

The last 3 days were the most painful thing I ever felt. Once the fire was done I opened my eyes and sat up looking around to see where I was. I stood up and looked down and saw that I needed a bath, but first I noticed that my throat was burning. So I decided to go hunting, so I ran through the woods towards the city. Once I got there I smelt human blood for the first time and I decided to hunt the first human I see. Just then a guy walked by and I walked over to him and quickly snapped his neck and dragged him into an ally. I bit his neck and drank the blood. Once I was done I threw the body into a trash can then ran home.

Once I got home, I saw that Garrett was there on my porch waiting for me to opened the door, I read his mind to see what he was thinking.

**Garrett's mind:** _I wonder where Bella is, I haven't seen her in almost 5 days now. Why do I feel like someone is reading my mind?_

Just then Garrett turned and saw me standing there on the lawn watching him. He walked over to me and asked me 'Where have you been, Bella?'

"I was in the woods for 4 days." I said.

Garrett looked at me and saw that my eyes are red like his and he said 'Why are your eyes like mine?'

"What do you think happened?" I asked.

"From what I can tell you were attacked and got turned into a vampire." Garrett said.

"Yes, I did." I said.

"What powers do you have?" Garrett asked.

"Well, I know that I can read minds, I think I can see the future, feel and control emotions, control the elements. But I don't really know yet." I said.

"I see, we will have to wait and see what powers you have." Garrett said.

_**((Powers Bella can have: Telepath, **_

_**Precognition, Pathokinesis, Mental and Physical shield, Tactile thought projection and shield penetration, Tactile telepath, Relationship identification, Mental invisibility, Sensory deprivation, Relationship manipulation, Tracking sense, Physical attraction, Pain illusion, Visual projection, Ability identification, Physical electrokinesis, elemental manipulation, Lie detection, Outcome manipulation, Dream manipulation *A.K.A: Sponge*)**_

"Okay. Well I have to go take a shower. So I will see you later." I said.

Garrett watched me walk inside and shut the door.

**Garrett's P.O.V**

After I talked to Bella I walked home and went inside and I was thinking to myself 'Bella is sexy. This can be a good thing. But it also can be a bad thing because if she is powerful the Volturi might want to get ahold of her.' I took out my phone and called Jasper.

_Start phone convsation between Garrett and Jasper:_

_Garrett was waiting for Jasper to answer his phone._

"_Hello?" Jasper answered the phone._

"_Hey major." Garrett said._

"_Whats wrong, Garrett you sound worried." Jasper said._

"_I was just think can you come here sooner then a week?" Garrett asked._

"_Why don't you turn around?" Jasper said._

_Garrett turned around and saw Jasper standing there. They both hung up the phone._

_End of phone convsation between Jasper and Garrett._

Jasper was standing here looking at me. I looked at him.

"Why do I smell a female vampire around here?" Jasper asked me.

"Um, you will just have to wait and meet her." I said.

"I am going to call Peter and see if he can come here. In case it is trouble." Jasper said.

I just nodded my head and watched him call Peter.

**No-one's P.O.V**

_Start phone call between Jasper and Peter:_

"_Hello Major." Peter said once he answered the phone._

"_Hello fucker, can you come to Seattle?" Jasper asked._

"_Yeah, but why?" Peter asked._

"_Because there is a newborn here in Seattle." Jasper said._

"_Okay, I will come and I will be there in a day." Peter said._

_They both hung up the phone._

_End of phone call between Peter and Jasper._

Jasper looked at Garrett and said "Peter will be here in a day."

Garrett nodded his head and led Jasper inside the house he owns.

_**~*~With Bella~*~**_

_**What will happen next?**_

_**What power or powers should Bella have?**_

_**Stay tuned in to find out what happens next.**_

_**How are you liking the story so far?**_


End file.
